In the past, known terminal guidance missile systems, other than applicants' previously filed application Ser. No. 885,721 dated Mar. 13, 1978, have included proportional navigation with limited trajectory shaping for high accuracy against moving targets. Limited use of trajectory shaping results in a flat approach trajectory which reduces warhead penetration or from a lofted or ballistic type trajectory. Ballistic-like trajectories are often unable to perform well under low cloud cover conditions. Therefore, it can be clearly seen that more flexible trajectory approach to the target is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a missile system that has a trajectory that can be varied in shape and in which the missile can be controlled in minimal time to dive on the target at a most advantageous angle of attack to the target.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a timed optimal controller in changing the course of the missile in minimum time when diving onto the target.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a missile system in which the missile is guided in yaw by proportional navigation after launch to impact of the target and in pitch first by a pitch programmer, then by a timed optimal controller for turning the missile in pitch and finally by pitch proportional navigation to impact of the target.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.